Delicious
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: Tf:A Prowl, Jazz, Highgrade and a M rating. Do you really need a better summery then that?


Ok… I don't really want to get into the details of where exactly this fic idea came from. I will just say it involves a flight to Las Vegas, old friends, a stripper… and my mother. *shudders* That was one of the most uncomfortable conversations of my LIFE! My LIFE! But I got this fic out of it so there was some good that came out of the trauma.

But on to the story! I love comments! Flamers are really queers that don't know it yet! Enjoy!

* * *

High grade energon was a real treat for any bot that didn't live in the wealthy sectors of Cybertorn. It was much like rare human wine or champagne, most could only afford to have it on special occasions. This time things where a little different. Synthesizing energon on Cyberton itself barely took a second thought, but on Earth things where a lot more difficult. Gathering energy was more of a task then back home for the transformers on Erath. Even with help sometimes things could be tricky, like right now for instance.

"Well would you look at that." Jazz let out a low whistle. "Earth sure is full of surprises."

Jazz, Ratchet, Optimus Prime stood before three glimmering cubes of energon. Not just any energon either, real high quality stuff.

"Well that's great and all." Ratchet grumbled with his joints creaking. "But how are we supposed to survive off that?! This infernal contraption was supposed to mild grade!"

The grumpy medic gave the simple energon converter a sharp smack.

"It just needs some tinkering Ratchet." Optimus said calmly. "We'll get it right eventually."

"I guess we'll all stave while we "get it right" then." The medic snapped.

"No need to be so gloomy." Jazz said with his usual bright attitude. "This just means we get to have a party!"

Both Ratchet and Optimus looked at Jazz like he had lost a few screws. There was no way Ultra Mangus was going to let them have a party.

"Keep dreaming kid." Ratchet shook his head with a frown. "I don't think there has ever been a "party" under Mangus's command."

"That's because you've never been to one of MY parties." Jazz grinned. "It'll be pretty small since there's only six of us but I can make it work."

"Six?" Optimus asked, confused by Jazz's math. "Arin't their nine of us?"

"Well yeah, but Ultra Magnus never shows up," Jazz explained. "Sentinel is no longer allowed at one of my parties since the last fiasco he stared… and do you REALLY want to see Blurr a little overcharged? I'll tell you this, you can't make out words anymore. It's just one long never ending stream of noise."

"I don't know Jazz, it doesn't sound like such a good idea."

"Aw, come on Prime, when was the last time you bots cut lose a little?"

* * *

Optimus had to admit, a party didn't seem all that bad once everyone was having a good time. Jazz had really pulled everyone together. There was music that most everyone liked (Ratchet seemed to object to everything) and the wide open spaces of the warehouse was transformed into an area for dancing. Bummblebee and Sari where, to use a human phrase, "tearing up the dance floor" amid the flashing lights the key and Sari had provided. Blukhead stayed out of the way of the dancers ever since he had put a hole in the floor from earlier in the evening.

"Hey OP!" Jazz said giving Optimus a warm pat on the back. "Enjoying the party?"

Optimus smiled at Jazz and nodded.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time. Even Ratchet."

"Really?"

Both bots turned to look at Ratchet who was sitting on the couch sipping his share of the high grade watching the young ones on the dance floor. Jazz's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"Gramps sure doesn't look like he's having a good time."

"Well not acting like his usual self means he's in a good mood." Optimus said a little sheepishly.

"As long as he's having a good time, whatever that means to him, I'm happy." Jazz smiled.

The elite ninja as about to take a sip of his high grade when a streak of blue almost tore the cube out of his hand.

"HEYJAZZHOWSITGOINGTHISISSOMEPARTYIHAVEN'TBEENINVITEDTOAPARTYINALONGTIMEANDI'VEREALLYWANTEDTOCOMEIALWAYSHEREYOURPARTIESARETHEBESTANDTHISHIGHGRADEISREALLYGOOD!"

"Hey Blurr." Jazz smiled. "Having a good time I see."

Blurr was literally bouncing on his feet. It reminded Optimus of the time Sari had a ton of candy right before bed. He was all twitchy and looked ready to jump right out of his armor.

"I'MHAVINEAGREATIMETHANKSAGAINFORINVITINGMEIHAVEN'THADTHISMUCHFUNINALONGTIMEIWASREALLYLONELYALLONMYOWNOUTINSPACEFORALONGLONGTIMEIT'SGREATTOBEBACKI'MGONNAGODANCENOWKBYE!"

Blurr zipped off to the dance floor upstaging Bumblebee and inciting the beginning of a dance war.

"Sorry 'bout him." Jazz said. "He's not an intel agent for nothing."

"As long as he's happy it doesn't bother me." Optimus laughed. "And it looks like everyone is happy."

Jazz scanned the room again like he had been doing since the party started.

"You haven't happened to see Prowl have ya?" he asked.

"No," Optimus said thinking, "I believe he said he was going to patrol the city."

"Aw man!" Jazz said with a fake smile. "He's gonna' miss out on the party."

"Prowl's not one for parties." Optimus explained. "He decided he'd take the shift so the rest of us could be here."

"Sounds like a great guy, taken' one for the team like that." Jazz commented off handedly.

"He is. Prowl's always thinking about the welfare of others before his own." Optimus smiled happy at the chance to speak well about his team.

"Seriously Blurr! Stay on YOUR side of the dance floor!"

The two elite guards turned their attentions to Bumblebee who was scolding a bouncing Blurr.

"Dude! You really need to chill! You almost stepped on Sari AGAIN! You need to learn some restraint man!"

"I'mnottryingtosteponheroranythingIjustkeepforgettingshesthereit'shardtokeepreamberingthathumansarereallyeaslilysquishedsheeshyoudownhavetogetallmadaboutitisaidiwassorrysari!Iwasjustdancingafterallit'snotlikeIwastryingtosteponherIbetyourjustjeliousofmydancingskills."

Optimus chuckled as Jazz snorted.

"It's like their looking into a mirror but just can't see it's a reflection." The young Prime smiled.

"And that's my que that it's time to hit the dance floor."

Jazz was between the two bots in a flash, being careful of Sari standing besides Bee's foot.

"Alright you too speedsters, there's not enough room for both of your egos on this dance floor."

"Or me!" Sari piped up. "That was like the millionth close call tonight!"

"Sorry bou' them, these kids today don't have any respect for a lady."

Sari folded her arms and turned up her nose in a huff but seemed flattered by the comment.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but maybe you'd be safer with Bulkhead until these too hot heads wear themselves out." Jazz offered with a sheepish looking smile.

"Maybe I will!" Sari said with a "humph!" as she stomped over to Bulkhead.

"Alright, you to settle things before someone gets hurt."

That was how the night mostly went. As the highgrade disappeared the party got more energized a loud. Towards the end of the night Optimus even allowed himself to be talked onto the dancefloor and suddenly no one cared if Blukhead put a few more holes in the ground. When Prowl showed up silent as a shadow poor Sari was left on her own off to the side yawning.

"Have they been like this the all night?" Prowl asked.

"EEEEEK!" Sari shrieked. "Don't sneak up on me like that Prowl!"

"My apologies. I thought you could hear me."

"UH!" Sari threw up her hands. "Not over the music! It's been getting louder the later it gets! I wanta go home but I've almost been stepped on a million times tonight! I don't trust any of them! It's like their… their… drunk or something!"

Prowl avoided telling her that they pretty much where. When Cybertronions overenergized themselves the effect was similar to the effect alcohol had on humans. The only difference was if a bot's systems where aloud to expel the excess energy before it took its toll there would be little to no side effects later. If not, unfortunately for the unlucky Cybertronion, the havoc it played on the systems had a close correlation to human "hangover."

"I'll take you home Sari." Prowl said. "Then I'll see if I can't get the rest of them to recharge before they collapse the place."

The second time Prowl entered the warehouse someone finally noticed him.

"PROOOOOWL!" Bumblebee yelled.

The little yellow car ran up to Prowl and collapsed into the ninja arms.

"Their being mean to me!" He howled at the utterly confused motorcycle. "They keep saying Wasp is going to get me!"

"Waaaasp hate bumble-bot!" Jazz giggled.

"Jazz!" Prowl snapped.

"Waspcomingtogetbumbblebotrightnow!" Blurr added with a wicked grin.

"Blurr!"

"Prowl don't let Wasp get me! I'm too pretty to get killed!"

"Wasp is not going to get you Bumblebee!" Prowl growled as he tried to pry the yellow hands off him.

"Not that I don't blame Wasp." Ratchet grinned. "If I where him I'd make sure to have my revenge."

"You're not helping Ratchet." Prowl grumbled.

Bumblebee buried his face in Prowl's chest and Jazz sat up and quickly changed his tune.

"Aw come on Bee, you know we're just playin' with ya."

"We'd never let anything bad happen to you Bumblebee." Optimus said, though some of the sentiment was lost when his words slurred.

"Speek for yourself…" Ratchet mumbled under his breath.

Bumblebee didn't let go of Prowl despite attemptes to get him off.

"I don't trust any of you anymore! I'm not leaving Prowl's side again! He's the only one that cares about meeeeee!"

"That's enough of this. You're going to recharge right now. All of you. This… party… is over."

There was a groan all around. No one objected however because the highgrade had finally ran out.

"Prowl I wana stay with you tonight!" Bumblebee pleaded.

"You are sleeping in your own room Bumblebee." Prowl huffed.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Let me give you a hand there Prowler."

Prowl shivered when Jazz put his hand on his shoulder and spoke a little too closely to his audio. Jazz brushed past Prowl and helped pry those vice like fingers off.

"Come on Bee, let's get you ta bed."

Jazz slung the little bot over his shoulder despite the minibot's loud protests. The elite ninja swayed slightly under the weight.

"You're overenergized." Prowl said sternly.

"No I'm not!" Jazz giggled.

Prowl shook his head as Jazz headed off towards Bumblebee's room. The motorcycle then rounded up the rest of the Autobots and sent them to their own rooms. Prowl rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed once they all where stumbling on their way. Tomorrow was going to be a trying day indeed.

"Aw, this was nothin' 'pared to some parties I'vh thrown."

Prowl turned and found the words he was about to say stuck in his vocalizer. Jazz was leaning against the wall looking every inch the sports car he was. Sleek, powerful and absolutely irresistible.

"You should be getting to bed yourself." Prowl finally commented once his vocalizer started working again.

"M' not tired." Jazz said.

Prowl noticed that Jazz's accent was thicker now that they were alone. He briefly wondered why. He didn't have long to wonder as Jazz glided across the floor and gathered up one of Prowl's hands.

"Come with meh."

Jazz lightly tugged on Prowl's hand to get him to fallow. The dark ninja seemed torn about what to do, but another light tug had him fallowing Jazz down the hall. The two ninjas strolled by Prowl's room straight to Jazz's. Straight was an objective term however, Jazz weaved as he walked and even swayed a little when he stopped. Prowl tilted his head off to the side as he watched Jazz struggle to open the door. He seemed to be a little more overenergized then he let on. When the rebellious door was finally figured out and opened Jazz pulled Prowl inside.

Prowl hadn't been in Jazz's room too often. Going in someone else's room meant being out of his territory. He was in unfamiliar surroundings and this made him nervous. He never really did like new places unless he could fully explore and map out his new environment. Prowl was a bit on edge as Jazz smiled at him, he didn't know what exactly to expect from his overenergized lover either.

"Dun go lookn' like 'm gonna bite ya." Jazz said more of his accent slipping into his speech.

"It's not that." Prowl said. "I'm just…"

He cut himself off before he could say something embarrassing and weak. Jazz looked confused for a moment but then smiled.

"Ya though I want'd ta 'face and yo' not up ta it?" He asked.

"Not… exactly…" Prowl had to admit he had thought that was what Jazz wanted.

Jazz nuzzled Prowl's nose as he cupped the other ninja's dark face with both hands.

"Only if ya want ta. I brought ya here cuz I want ta dance with ya."

"Dance? With me?" Prowl asked rather flabbergasted.

"Yup. someon' told meh that ya didn't like to dance, but I dun remember who. I thought yor' too graceful ta not ta dance , so I was thinkn' maybe yor' just 'mbarrassed. So will ya dace with meh?"

Jazz pressed against Prowl sliding his hands down to Prowl's slim waist swaying them both to and fro.

"There's no music." Prowl said finding his feet didn't seem to want to do what his CPU was telling them to.

"I always hear music." Jazz chuckled nibbling on the tip of Prowl's Cheveron.

A soft song started playing from Jazz's personal stereo system and the gentle melody helped Prowl's feet find the swaying rhythm. Prowl found that an overenergized Jazz was a brazen, unabashed, shameless cuddler. As they, not so much danced as swayed back and forth, Jazz curled up in Prowl arms, nibbling away at his neck as his fingers stroked his sides. Prowl nearly chuckled when Jazz tripped over his own foot and softly did when it happened again.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Prowl said looking down at Jazz on his shoulder.

"I ain't tired."

Prowl tried not to smile as he took a step towards Jazz's recharge berth and the disoriented mech fallowed after without complaint. The two played "fallow the leader" all the way to the other side of the room where Prowl finally got Jazz to sit. The elite guard seemed surprised that he was somehow all the way over at his bunk when he remembered being on the other end of the room just a moment ago. The black and gold motorcycle kissed Jazz in the middle of his visor as he pulled his hands off of him.

"I think you've have enough fun for one night. It's time for some recharge."

Jazz's hands found their way back to Prowl's face and he learned his face against the cool dark metal.

"I missd' ya at the party." Jazz smiled.

"Next time." Prowl reassured, even though if Jazz was going to act like this at future parties he had even more reason to avoid them.

"Ya didn' get any 'ighgade. It was really good."

"I'm sure." Prowl gently leaned Jazz back until he was laid out on his berth. "I'll have some next time."

"Why wait?" Jazz smirked and pulled a small cube out of his subspace.

Prowl optics widened under the visor at the neon pink and purple liquid.

"I saved some for ya!" Jazz said happily.

Prowl was moved that Jazz still had wits enough to save some highgrade for him, but didn't quite know how to tell him that didn't drink the stuff.

"Jazz, I really don't…"

"Come on!" Jazz begged, pushing the remaining energon at Prowl's face.

"No, it's ok. Why don't you save it for the morning after you get some rest?"

"I'm not tired!"

Jazz dipped his finger inside the cube and then shoved his pink coated finger at Prowl's face.

"Come on! One little taste an' I'll be 'appy!" Jazz grinned. "I could al'ways force feed ya…" he added with a sultry, lop sided smile.

Prowl sighed but gave Jazz a smirk. He probably shouldn't take advantage of Jazz in this state, but come morning he didn't think Jazz would mind. Prowl gently took hold of the black and white ninja's hand bringing it down to his mouth.

"Ok, just one… little… taste."

Prowl ran his glossa up Jazz's long white finger and then closed his lips around digit, sucking off the intoxicatingly sweet energon. Jazz made no attempt to quite himself as his engine revved sharply. Prowl gave one last lick before he tucked his glossa back behind his dental plates with a grin. Jazz just stared up at him with his mouth hanging open and his engine rumbling loudly in his chest.

"Your right," Prowl said calmly. "That was tasty."

Jazz made some noises but no words came out. Prowl guessed his little stunt was replaying over and over in Jazz's energon saturated CPU. The dark ninja decided that it was his turn to press the advantage this time. He took the rest of the engergon, dipped his finger in and tasted it.

"Hmmm… not as good. Something's missing."

Quickly Prowl ran his finger dripping with highgrade over Jazz's chest leaving a line of pink over his white paint. The black and gold motorcycle slowly straddled the confused sports car putting his hands on his mid section, slowly lowering himself down. Jazz was already warm when Prowl licked his chest clean of the highgrade.

"That's much better." Prowl smiled.

"Hnnn… yeah… much better!" Jazz gasped.

Prowl sat up a little higher and swirled the little bit of the reaming energon left.

"It seems like such a shame to waste. I think I'll take up your offer and finish the rest of this."

Prowl dunked his finger back in the pink swirling goodness and then traced his finger in a lose spiral on Jazz's right headlight. The black and white whimpered and arched his back under Prowl, his hands coming up to grip the smaller mech's hips. Prowl pretended he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary as he continued painting Jazz's headlight with light touches. The inebriated ninja could only whimper as Prowl finished on his right side and moved on to the left.

"Highgrade looks a lot more appetizing like this." He smiled.

Jazz couldn't say anything in response but that didn't seem to bother Prowl a bit. The black and white moaned softly and tightened his grip as a warm glossa started twirling around the sensitive glass. His engeron soaked processor floated in a haze of nothing but pleasure as he squirmed under a very skilled tongue.

"Delicious."

The highgrade was sweet, but the sounds Jazz was making where even sweeter. Prowl started to feel a faint tingle in the back of his processor. This highgrade was rather potent if it that little bit was starting to make him feel a little fuzzy. Jazz probably wasn't going to remember much in the morning.

"Let's see if I can make it tastier."

"It could get better?" Jazz finally managed to put a sentence together.

Prowl smiled as he slipped off Jazz's hips and settled himself between his legs. Carefully, Prowl tipped the cube on its side letting about half of the remaining energon trickle onto Jazz's lower torso. The liquid energy pooled on the black paint before it started a stream down towards the red arrow on the ninja's pelvis. Jazz yelped when Prowl began licking up the energy right below that teasing little arrow.

"P-Primus Prowl!" Jazz gasped.

His white fingers dug into the berth as Prowl traced the arrow around and around with his glossa. The cycleformer didn't want to lose his prey to overload so quickly and instead of finishing off his treat he paused to admire his lover properly. Jazz's vents made a lovely hissing noise as they worked at full capacity and his white hands left dents in his berth and not on Prowl for once. A pleasant tingling that was half highgrade and half excitement started to spread through the smaller mech's body.

"Nugh! Dun'… dun stop now!" Jazz panted.

Prowl took a moment to find his next target before he complied. Momentarily leaving the little stream on Jazz's chest alone Prowl pulled Jazz's left leg up and held the knee joint in his hand about shoulder high.

"What's the magic word?" Prowl asked sweetly.

"PLEASE! Please dun' stop!" Jazz rasped out.

Dipping his finger in the little reaming energon Prowl traced a thin line down his elite ninja's inner thigh. Jazz's whole body shivered as the black and gold took his time running his fingers along the line where the black and white met. Once that left Jazz a quivering mess Prowl spread the other ninja's legs wider to get a better angle. The moment his tongue touched the cool white metal he was nearly kicked in the face as Jazz moaned and jerked his leg.

"Sit still!" Prowl hissed.

"Trying… too…" Jazz whimpered. "But it… it feels so good!"

"If you kick me this is going to end rather quickly." Prowl said sternly.

Jazz groaned as he managed to keep still despite being molested. Prowl gave a little self satisfied snort and then picked up where he left off. Jazz arched his back, somehow managing to keep his hips and legs unmoving as he moaned. Prowl worked his way down from the knee joint in his hand towards the hip joint. He spent some extra attention on the seam where black and white met on the inner thigh which pulled a strangled gasp from his dinner plate. With his sensitive tongue Prowl finally found out why that innocent looking line was so responsive to touch. It was too small for his fingers to feel, but there was a minuscule gap between the two colors. While in his vehicle mode Jazz's legs probably split apart at this line making the armor thinner in that area. Now doubt at that line Jazz's circuits where closer to the surface armor than anywhere else in his body. Testing to see if maybe he could coax the armor plates apart and get to the wires below Prowl jabbed the point of his tongue along the line. He stopped immediately when Jazz screamed. The metal under the elite ninja's fingers shrieked as he clawed at the berth leaving a number of deep gashes. Apparently overenergized Jazz was a screamer as well as a cuddler.

Prowl was sure everyone was going to come running and find him in this… compromising… position. It was clear a simple "we tripped" wasn't going to get them out of this. Jazz was panting when he finally calmed down.

"WOAH!" He said as he head fell back with a dull clang. "That felt… woah…"

"I didn't know you were going to be so vocal. I should go before we're caught."

Prowl had barely let go of Jazz's leg to get up when he found both of Jazz's legs wrapped around him rather tightly. The dark ninja glared at the other, he didn't have the presents of mind to keep his mouth shut but he had enough to trap him in a spit second?

"Do you want to get caught?" Prowl asked.

"Soundproof!" Jazz heaved. "Whole room! Week ago!"

Prowl gave his elite ninja a skeptical look.

"Why?"

"I like loud music." Jazz smiled as if it should have been obvious.

Prowl wasn't sure if he trusted homemade soundproofing but if he tried to leave now he was sure Jazz would come after him and they'd end up finishing this in the hall. Prowl traced his fingers along the outside of Jazz's legs and the pressure relaxed.

"It's all your fault if someone walks in." Prowl said as he pressed a kiss along the streak of black and white.

Jazz groaned as he relaxed back onto the berth as Prowl picked up where he left off once again. Working up to the remaining energon the black and gold got all the way up to the hip joint where Jazz's leg attached to his lower body. The elite guard cried out when the nimble glossa plunged into the joint, playing and stroking the virgin sensor nodes within. Jazz shivered unable to even make a noise as Prowl tongue wriggled around receptors that had never been touched before. Slowly the glossa left the joint to stroke the metal between legs. The sport car engine sputtered and nearly stalled as the motorcycle played with the thin metal there before moving on to the hip joint on the other side.

"Prowl!" Jazz gasped. "Oh Primus Prowl!"

Prowl let his engine purr loudly as he pushed his chest against Jazz pelvis joint. The vibrations tingling through the newly excided sensors and made the black and white shake and yell out Prowl's name again and agian. The dark ninja scattered light kisses up Jazz's other thigh, he probably shouldn't draw this out any longer or Jazz's circuits might fry before he overloaded. Lightly Prowl kissed back down the leg back to the little red arrow on his lover's front. Prowl ignored Jazz writhing under him as he sucked the reaming engeron off the arrow. The screech of metal accompanied his glossa darting back and forth as he moved back up the torso. Prowl gave the cover of Jazz's interface panel a kiss before he propped himself up so he could see over Jazz's large chest. One hand began innocently tracing one headlight as Jazz moaned and groaned in front of him.

"That was the best meal I've ever had." Prowl said calmly. "I think it's time for dessert now."

The tan fingers left the headlight to pick up the cube with just a little bit of highgrade left inside. Gently Prowl poured the last little bit over Jazz's lips. The black and white swallowed the little bit that leaked into his open mouth and then found Prowl's lips fallowing right after. Jazz's own glossa stumbled over itself as Prowl's ravaged his mouth. Dental palates, sides, roof, glossa, nothing was over looked or forgotten to be touched. Jazz, unashamed, moaned into Prowl's mouth as Prowl's glossa wrote letters on the roof of his mouth. M-I-N-E. The dark motorcycle wriggling a little closer freeing up is other hand and both wormed their way up to his wheel wells and wiggled to the ticklish nodes deep inside. Jazz arched and yelled while his visor flared brightly in overload.

Prowl smiled as Jazz fell into recharge after a nice long overload. Well that was one way to get him to go to sleep. Prowl untangled himself from the sleeping mech and rearranged him to a more comfortable (and a less "I just overloaded") position. Sitting on the edge of the berth letting his own racing systems clam down Prowl watched Jazz recharge. Gently he traced a slim finger over Jazz's sleeping form. Maybe he should stay incase Jazz woke up with energon poisoning? Prowl sprawled out next to his sleeping lover and scooted closer. He had an early shift in the morning, maybe it was a better idea to recharge here tonight.

* * *

Jazz woke up and had to clutch his head.

"OOH! Meh aching processor!" he moaned.

The elite guard moaned in pain for awhile before he could think straight. Once it was bearable Jazz turned on his visor. His vision was blurry for a few minutes as his processor tried to sort out the input. When he could finally see again his didn't quite recognize his surroundings.

"Where in the pit em' I?" He asked no one in particular.

The hung over ninja slowly, ever so slowly, sat up. He started to remember things gradually, he was in the elite guard, on a mission, stationed on earth, where he met Prowl, the Decepticons where here causing trouble, sexy little Prowl and… and…

"What in pit HAPPENED last night?"

He looked down at the berth, it was a little warm like someone had just been laying there. Was he with Prowl last night? It wasn't like Prowl to spend the night. Maybe he had just rolled over. It would be so much more helpful if his stupid processor could remember last night.

"Last time I was hung over this bad I was still at the academy! Must have been highgrade."

Jazz slowly stood, swaying as his room started to spin. Once the universe stopped trying to make him fall on his aft he cautiously made his way to the door and then out to the hall. If his academy days taught him anything it was that if he couldn't remember anything in the morning, it was easier to just try and find someone who could. Jazz shuffled out into the hall using the wall for support as he tried to find someone to tell him what went down. He decided to start with Prowl because if anyone knew what was going on, it would be Prowl.

"Jazz?"

Jazz whipped around and stumbled back into the wall.

"Oh ouch! Don't yell, my processor is about to split in two!"

"Sorry."

Prowl smiled softly almost whispering for Jazz's sake.

"Did we uh… did we do anything last night?"

Jazz got straight to the point. His processor was aching and the sooner he knew what happened the sooner he could get back in bed. Or run for his life, depending on how the night before went.

"You had a party," Prowl said walking up close. "with some pretty powerful highgrade."

"Oh… uh… anything else?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't at the party. I was out on patrol."

"Oh so, we… you and I… you didn't spend the night?"

Prowl chuckled softly.

"I think you had too much highgrade."

"Your telln' me!" Jazz said trying to smile but flinched when it hurt to laugh.

"You should get back to bed." Prowl said rubbing Jazz's head. "I took your patrol shift this morning."

"I had a shift? Oh well thanks."

Prowl smiled and did a quick check to make sure they were alone.

"Looks like you still have some energon on you." Prowl said quietly.

"Really? Where? Must have been one wild part…"

Jazz was cut off as Prowl kissed him deeply, cutting off any more thought. Jazz reveled in the sensations and the floor threatened to melt out from under him. He shivered when Prowl's glossa wrote out letters on the roof of his mouth. M-I-N-E.

"Woah…" Jazz said when Prowl released him.

"It's gone now. I'll see you later."

Prowl continued by the shivering Jazz on his way out for the patrol. Sanding there Jazz's foggy memory chips de-corrupted a few bits and pieces of last night and sent it straight to his processor. Jazz lost his grip on the wall and nearly fell. Last night HAD been wild! But it sure as hell wasn't the party!

"PROWL!" Jazz winched at his own loud voice.

He hobbled off after Prowl. He HAD to know what else Prowl could make him remember!


End file.
